Season Four
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: Erika has moved to America. She gets a visit from some old friends who have some bad news for her.


_**SEASON FOUR, MY METAL AND YOUR METAL**_

_**FIRST PROJECT[Maybe. Most likely not.]**_

_**MEDABOTS**_

_**ERIKAXZURU**_

_**IKKIXERIKA**_

_**KARINXKOJI**_

_**IKKIXKARIN**_

* * *

><p>Several years ago I lived in Japan. I loved watching robattles and reporting. I loved my friends and their medabots. A friend of Ikki's was normally a friend of mine. I moved several years ago, almost right after the Kilobots stopped going into stores. I met new friends and didn't think of my friends from Japan for a while. Until that day.<p>

* * *

><p>It was after school. It was my second year of high school. My friends and I had left school, laughing and talking. One of them pointed to someone and said he was cute. I turned and blushed. I knew that guy and the others with him. Why were they here? They were arguing like always. I wanted to go over there and stop them.<p>

"Then lets ask someone Ikki instead of just standing here!" One yelled. I smiled. Ginkai.

"Maybe we should listen to Ginkai."

"No Zuru!" Another voice called. "I can do it myself! She couldn't have changed that much!"

"I was just trying to help Ikki." Zuru responded. We continued to walk down the street. After a while, I couldn't hear them anymore. Would I run into my old friends again? I would soon find out.

* * *

><p>The next day we found out we were getting a bunch of new students. When the new student walked in, I knew I wasn't going to be able to avoid them forever. How did they find out where I live, where I went to school? I sighed.<p>

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher said with a smile.

"I'm Zuru Zora." Zuru said with a smile. He was looking right at me. The teacher smiled again. She did that a lot.

"You can sit there." She said, pointing to the empty seat right behind me. He sat behind me and smiled again. He looked like he was happy to find me before Ikki and the others. I sighed and placed my head on my desk. It looked like this would be a long day. For me at least.

* * *

><p>"Erika! Wait!" Zuru called. I kept walking, not answering him. He grabbed my arm, a gentle touch. He wasn't this gentle when I knew him. I stopped walking.<p>

"What is it Zuru?" I asked, not turning to look at him.

"We've missed you Erika and Ikki wanted to tell you something. A friend of yours has died and told Ikki to give you something. I looked at Zuru to see if he was saying the truth. His eyes showed that he was telling the truth.

Which friend had died? I had a lot of friends. I could knock it down a bit, since he said 'he', so it had to be a boy. It looked like most of my friends came to America to find me. Then who had died? My eyes widened and I fell to my knees. Zuru kneeled down and I cried into his shoulder.

* * *

><p>He walked me home. I told Zuru I would talk to Ikki tomorrow. He just nodded and left to go to the hotel he was staying at with the others. Where they got the money, it most likely came from Koji or Karin. I went straight to my bed and lay down. If I was right, then I would cry more. I would have to get ready to cry.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day I went to school and went straight up to Ikki. We talked for a while and he handed me a letter. I was right. My friend who died… I hadn't seen since the robattle tournament.<p>

His name was….

It was….

I started to cry again and this time Ikki let me cry on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>I walked home with Zuru again. We talked more than we did when I knew him in Japan.<p>

"I'm sorry about Belmont." He muttered. I nodded in response, closing my hand around the necklace around my neck. It was a beautiful blue and white necklace with my name on it. It was an amazing present. He also sent me his metal. I guess he thought that I would take care of it better than anyone. I'm glad that he cared. I sighed as we got to my door. I waved bye and went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed. :D I'm in love with Medabots. It's pretty epic.<strong>


End file.
